Falling Stars
by SparklingVampire3
Summary: Bella and Edward newly found mates. But what happens when humans are suddenly able to control the vampires? And when Bella is captured to be put on display? Will Edward be able to save her? Full summary inside. A tiny bit OOC. Rated M for possible future lemons and language.


**Okay, here's the full summary: Edward does not have a mate. It starts to get to the point that he thinks he'll never find one. When he meets the lovely little Bella hunting in the woods, he knows they are soul mates. They fall in love that day. BUT, things never are that simple. So its no surprise when one day a human army consisting of thousands of weapons that are meant to drug vampires to be used as lab rats come barging through the forest, seeking Edward's angel. What will it take to stop them and to protect his beautiful mate?  
**

**I love the vampires SM created, but I think I wanna change it a little. I know someone else is already using this sort of idea, but this is still original. So...**

**-When males are changed, they grow to be about 7-9 feet tall during the transformation. But not in an awkward way! Females shrink to 4-5 feet tall. This is so that the females are protected better. (DONT QUESTION IT) Females are naturally weaker than males. If a male was to fight a female, the male would win easily. Males are EXTREMELY protective of their mates. **

**Heights:**

**Edward: 8 feet  
Emmett: 8'3''  
Jasper: 7'11''  
Carlisle: 8'1''  
Bella: 4 feet  
Rosalie: 5'6''  
Alice: 4'1''  
Esme: 5'1''**

**Alright, here it is...chapter one:**

* * *

****Edward POV

A life without a mate to cherish and hold is painful. But to see others with mates and happily flaunting them at your face is unbearable. Emmett was going to die. I rushed at him, anger flooding through me.  
"Edward, STOP!" Carlisle yelled. I stared at him. "But-"  
"I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT. Understood, Edward?" Carlisle seethed. He hated violence. I nodded guiltily (sp?). I knew I would do the same as Emmett had if I actually had a mate. But I didn't. I would never have one. Well, at least it seemed like that to me. Emmett sprinted back inside to Rosalie. I sank to my knees. Carlisle rested his hand on my back. "Edward, I-"  
"I don't really care, Carlisle. Goodbye," I said in a monotone voice. I felt like crap. No mate. I stood and raced towards the trees. My black eyes were indicating my thirst. My heart ached and the frown on my face displayed it. I sniffed the air and then turned in the direction of a familiar smell. Mountain lion. I fiercely moved towards it, and as it circled me, waiting to make a move, I hissed, and sprang like a cat on top of its furry body. I smirked down at it, and then with a dramatic grin, sank my teeth in and sucked the fresh blood into my burning throat. I quickly got up once I'd drained the beast, feeling better than I had before. Then I caught an unusual scent. Another vampire.  
I cautiously made my way to where the smell was the strongest; a grassy meadow with a bubbling stream flowing through the middle. I straightened when I saw it was no threat. A tiny female, smaller than my sister Alice, was sitting by the stream, letting her fingers graze the clear water. She turned when she smelled me, and we both gasped.  
This was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Full, wavy reddish brown hair that reached her waist, big doe brown eyes that swam with love, a cute button nose, full pink lips, extremely small body. Exactly my type of girl. "You are my mate," she whispered, happiness slipping into her features. I already adored her bell-like voice that was tipped with silvery sugar.  
"Yes. What is your name, doll?" I asked, instantly in front of her. I towered a good four feet over her, and so in a brilliant way, I had to kneel to become eye level with her chocolaty eyes, and even then, I had to bend. "Bella. Yours?" I smiled at her. "Edward."  
The rest of the day was spent laughing and talking with Bella. I learned everything I would ever want to know about my love, which was everything. Bella had an amazing gift to show others her thoughts just by touching them (just wanted to try this out). She showed me within an hour every moment of her life, and in the next four hours I explained to her mine.  
It grew to be twilight much too soon. "Where is your home?" Bella asked. I placed her childlike hand into my majorly large one and we started to walk in the direction of the house. "This way. May I carry you, sweet darling girl?" I answered, pleading the last bit. Bella nodded. What a submissive person! I had been bossed around my entire life, and so for once, it felt nice to have someone so eager to please me. I easily scooped Bella up into my arms, cradling her against my chest as I protectively ran towards the house, excited to show my family my newly found mate.  
When I arrived, I discovered that Alice had told them, and they were all waiting outside for us. I didn't put Bella down, only adjusted her body so that she was on my side, her legs around my waist, like a mother holding her baby. "This is my mate, Bella," I declared. Bella ducked her head, embarrassed. "Edward, let her down. I fear she may have an attack of embarrassment," Esme instructed. I sighed, but let go of Bella reluctantly. Esme hugged her, and Alice joined in. The three girls fell on the ground, giggling, as Alice climbed atop of her. Rosalie, being the snob she is, muttered, "Immature children." Jazz, Carlisle, and I were all lunging at her. Even Emmett looked angry at his wife.  
"Just because you aren't as fun as exciting as them doesn't mean you can bully our girls, _sister." _Jasper growled. Rose looked shocked, but just scoffed and stormed up to her bedroom. The other females didn't notice as they finally stopped giggling and were questioning each other. I felt a warm sensation spread through me. My Bella fit in perfectly in the Cullen clan. As the girls played, us guys walked off to discuss living arrangements, and Rosalie being a bitch.  
"Emmett, you need to start keeping her on a shorter leash. I felt an urge to kill Bella, and it was from your mate," Jasper said. Em looked crestfallen. "What if she isn't my true mate? I don't want to have to keep acting like a parent to her," Emmett said sadly. I felt truly sorry for him, in complete contrast to what I'd felt for my brother earlier, before I'd met Bella.  
"She sure is tiny, Eddie. You better watch her. She's smaller than some kids I know," Emmett changed the subject, nodding his head towards my gorgeous girl. I winked at her and blew her sweet kisses. Bella held a finger up to the girls, and raced over to me, flinging her arm around me. I lifted her petite frame into my arms, and murmured sweet nothings into her ear. I then let her down, and she raced off only to do a flip in the air in front of my mother and sister.  
"I know. But I like small girls. They're cute, and most are usually sweeter than taller girls," I replied, referring to how Rosalie was always nasty, her being 5'6'', while Esme, Alice, and Bella were all small. Bella. My love. My girl. My angel. My mate.

**This chapter was short, only to see if this story is worth continuing. Im gonna try for ten reviews if you want it to be continued. Is it good? Let me know!**

**-SparklingVampire3 (AKA Chessie) **


End file.
